Bounty
A Bounty is a series of missions given out by a bounty board NPC (Konzu in Cetus, or Eudico in Fortuna) to undertake tasks in Landscapes (Plains of Eidolon or Orb Vallis respectively), which give various rewards upon completion, including the town's Standing. Mechanics General The Bounty Board will periodically generate a list of bounties, and players are able to select which bounty they will perform. Players will be able to see the bounty's expected enemy level, Standing reward, and a list of possible completion rewards before confirming their selection. Once selected, a marker will appear on the city gate, indicating the location of the Bounty's first objective. Bounties are multi-stage missions strung together by a theme/goal, where players have to accomplish a sequence of three to five objectives (Stages) randomly located in the landscapes. To complete the Bounty, players must accomplish their current Bounty stage successfully, after which the next stage is then revealed on the map. The individual missions assigned to each Bounty are randomized, and include Supply Sabotage, Cache Recovery, Liberation and others. Bounties with higher enemy-level will require a minimum Mastery Rank to select. These can still be played, when an eligible squad member selects one. Rewards The bounties provided in the bounty board are tiered by difficulty, with the topmost bounty being the easiest, and the bottom one the hardest. Consequently, the rewards offered are different between bounties, with higher level bounties rewarding better and more exotic items. As rewards are given at the end of each stage, higher level bounties also give more rewards than the shorter low level bounties. Each level bracket has a set of three reward pools, which are changed every Bounty cycle. The active pool determines what rewards are available. Each pool is in turn broken into several rarities,which will affect the items' drop rate, or their chance of actually appearing as a reward. The levels are bronze for Common, silver for Uncommon, and gold for Rare. Later Stages in the Bounty will make these rarer rewards available, and so these Stages are like the later reward Rotations in Endless missions. The last stage in a bounty will only award Uncommon or Rare rewards. Completing each Bounty stage will reward the player with one of the possible rewards for that Bounty, as well as a small amount of Standing (with exception of Profit-Taker Heist bounties). The Bounties can be repeated for the item and Standing rewards. The player will not forfeit the rewards gained during a previous Bounty stage even if they fail to complete the next stage Cetus Bounties (Plains of Eidolon) Before a Tenno can access Cetus bounties, consisting of Field Bounties and Ghoul Purge Bounties, they must first prove themselves to Konzu by completing an introductory bounty (Level: 3-5). Field Bounties Field Bounties are accessible by default from Konzu or from Radio Consoles located throughout the Plains at any time of the day. These bounties refresh every 2½ hours (a full day/night cycle in the Plains) and will offer different rewards and mission theme every time. Each tier has a Mastery Rank lock, as follows: *Level 5-15: No Mastery lock *Level 10-30: Requires Mastery Rank 1 *Level 20-40: Requires Mastery Rank 2 *Level 30-50: Requires Mastery Rank 3 *Level 40-60: Requires Mastery Rank 5 Ghoul Purge Bounties |-|Ghoul Purge= Eidolon Hunt Bounties Eidolon Hunt bounties are only accessible when the Plains of Eidolon has entered nighttime and the Tenno possesses an Amp. These bounties do not provide any rewards, other than Ostron standing, and are only used for matchmaking purposes with fellow Tenno of similar goals. There is no difference in gameplay with or without these bounties. There are two bounties. The first is only the Eidolon Teralyst for standing, and the other is the Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst for standing. Mission Types Bounties in the Plains of Eidolon have their own mission types, which are either unique to the Plains or variants of traditional missions. The following are the mission types available: *Assassinate Assassination Bounty missions involve killing a Grineer Field Commander (Aerial Commander, Plains Commander or Recon Commander) who will drop in within a designated target area. However, the Field Commander will initially not be present on the field, and players must first kill at least 15 enemy units before the Commander arrives via drop pod or Dargyn. Players have a total of 5 minutes with which to kill the necessary amount of enemies to draw out the target, and then kill the target. The mission fails if the timer expires. Bonus: Draw out the target within X minutes. *Cache Recovery This mission tasks players with finding three Supply Caches within a marked location, visible as a yellow circle on the minimap. The Supply Caches take the form of small spherical orange containers with orange lights, which will emit a distinct sound that can be heard about 30 meters from its position. The caches can be scanned, so using a Codex or Synthesis Scanner can aid the search. Players must find all three caches within the allotted amount of time, ranging from a minimum of 2:40 minutes to a maximum of 3:00 minutes. Failing to find all three caches will result in failure, although players will still keep any resources collected from successfully opened caches. Bonus: Complete within X minutes. *Capture Similar to a standard Capture mission, players must find the Capture target within the designated area. Once found the target will begin running towards an extraction point, and players must deal enough damage to the target in order to immobilize them, allowing players to interact with the target, which will begin the 5 second capture process. Grineer reinforcements will arrive via drop pod once players reach a downed capture target, which can hamper recovery efforts. Bonus: Complete without killing an enemy. *Exterminate Exterminate requires players to kill 25 Grineer enemies within 5 minutes. To assist in the objective, the Lotus will occasionally mark nearby locations that have groups of enemies nearby. Unlike with other Bounty missions, the designated mission objective marker is only used to start the mission. Once the mission is underway, players can wander as far as needed to find enemies to kill. Bonus: Complete within X minutes. *Drone Hijack This mission requires players to find a deactivated Grineer drone lying on the ground, which can be reactivated by Hacking it. Once the drone is active players can move it by staying within 50 meters of it, which will impel it to move towards an extraction point up to 700 meters away in a randomly picked location. The objective of the mission is to bring the Drone to the extraction point safely; the mission fails if the drone is destroyed en route to extraction. The Grineer will periodically launch drop pods with reinforcements along the path that the Drone will take as they try to destroy it. Bonus: Keep drone health above X%. *Liberation Liberation tasks players with holding a point from enemy attack. Players must first kill all marked enemies within the designated target area, which will then initiate a 3-minute countdown timer during which Grineer reinforcements will start arriving en masse towards the location. A "Control Level" gauge will appear on the HUD below the minimap, which will show how strong the player's control over the area is: the less Grineer enemies there are within the designated target area, the stronger the player's control. If enough Grineer are within the target area, or if there are no players within the mission area, the Control Gauge will begin eroding to indicate how much of the area the Grineer are capturing. While the Control Level gauge is usually eroded by sufficient numbers of weaker Grineer, it can also be eroded by a sufficiently advanced unit, such as a Bombard or a Heavy Gunner. The objective of this mission is to prevent the Control Level gauge from eroding by keeping the area clear of Grineer. The mission fails if the gauge is fully depleted before the 3 minute countdown expires. If the players succeed in holding the location once the 3 minutes are up, enemy reinforcements will cease to arrive, and players must then eliminate all remaining enemies within the target area to complete the mission. Bonus: Keep the control level above X%. *Resource Theft This particular objective tasks players with opening up an armored vault to steal its resources. First, players must find a marked enemy unit within the designated mission area, who will drop a datamass once killed. Players must then carry and insert the datamass into a marked control console, starting a 3-minute countdown timer during which enemy reinforcements will arrive en masse to try and destroy the console. Players must prevent the console from being destroyed until the countdown timer runs down. If the console survives upon the countdown timer expiring, the doors on the armored vault the control console is attached to will open up, completing the mission and granting any resources inside the vault. Physically entering the vault is not required. Bonus: Keep the Vault health above X%. *Rescue Rescue requires players to find a prisoner being escorted by 4 Grineer guards and free them. When approaching the designated mission area, the prisoner and their guards will be highlighted by waypoints showing their location. Alerting the guards to the player's presence will cause them to activate a bomb collar strapped to the prisoner, which will begin a 30-second countdown until the prisoner is killed. Players must first kill the 4 guards, which will then allow players to hack the bomb collar, cancelling the timer if successful. Once the prisoner is freed, players must lead the prisoner towards a designated extraction point, and the mission will be complete once the prisoner reaches the extraction point. Currently, the bomb collar will be armed even if the guards are killed via stealth kills. It is unknown if this is a bug. Bonus: Keep rescue target health above X%. *Supply Sabotage This unique mission requires players to find and kill an enemy unit located with a marked location on the minimap, which will make it drop a Supply Beacon, which players must pick up by walking over it. This will allow the Lotus to call in a supply drop that will fall from the sky along with 4 - 5 Grineer reinforcements. The supply drop can be identified as a large red and grey box, which players must destroy with weapon attacks. Players must then repeat this process two more times, and all three supply drops must be destroyed within a 5-minute period. Bonus: Kill X enemies. *Grokdrul Injection - Ghoul Purge Only This unique mission requires players to find and kill an enemy carrying an orange Power Cell. After grabbing the Power Cell, the players must fill it by collecting 10 Grokdrul droped from killed enemies or from containers, within 5 minutes. Once filled, the Power Cell is fed to a Grokdrul Injector (a modified extractor) dropped in the vincinity of the players. The players must then defend the injector until all the Grokdrul has been injected. Bonus: not implemented. Fortuna Bounties (Orb Vallis) Before a Tenno can access Orb Vallis bounties, they must first prove themselves to Eudico by completing the Vox Solaris quest. Field Bounties Field Bounties are accessible by default from Eudico or from Solaris United Agents outside Fortuna. These bounties refresh every 2½ hours. A bonus objective is given for each mission in the bounty, which rewards additional standing if completed. If all the bonus objectives are completed (i.e. the bonus objective is completed for each stage), an additional reward will be given out at the final stage, drawing from the drop table of the final stage. Profit-Taker Bounties Profit-Taker Bounties is a Heist that can only be accessed if the player had first reached the maximum possible standing rank in the Solaris United. To pick these bounties, the players will need to visit the backroom inside Fortuna, which is accessible by visiting Fortuna and then using Fast Travel from the Main Menu: > FAST TRAVEL > LITTLE DUCK. These bounties consists of four phases, ultimately leading to the confrontation with the Profit-Taker Orb: Exploiter Bounty Exploiter Bounty is a Heist that only consists of one matchmaking Bounty, without specific reward other than Solaris United standing, and leads players directly to the confrontation with the Exploiter Orb. However, in order to fight the Exploiter Orb, one Diluted Thermia is required, which is obtained from the bi-weekly Thermia Fractures event. Mission Types Bounties in the Orb Vallis have their own mission types, which are either unique or variants of traditional missions. The following are the mission types available: *Assassinate Assassination Bounty missions require players to collect 1000 credits to draw out the assassination target. Bonus: complete the objective with 4 minutes remaining. *Cache Recovery This mission tasks players with finding three Supply Caches in 7 minutes within a marked location, visible as a yellow circle on the minimap. The Supply Caches take the form of cylindrical yellow containers with blue lights, which will emit a distinct sound that can be heard about 30 meters from its position. The caches can be scanned, so using a Codex or Synthesis Scanner can aid the search. Bonus: complete the objective with 5 minutes remaining. *Coil Drive Hack Coil Drive Hack requires players to activate a trap that will attract and deactivate a Coil Drive. While the Coil Drive is deactivated players need to hack its front panel then defend it for 2 minutes while Corpus units try to destroy it. Bonus: complete the objective with the Coil Drive having more than 75% of its health. *Drone Hijack This mission requires players to find Corpus drone. Shooting the Drone will allow Eudico to remotely hack it while Corpus enemies try to destroy it. The objective ends as 25 enemies are killed. Bonus: complete the objective without the Drone taking damage. *Excavation Excavation require players to protect excavators in the Orb Vallis similarly to standard Excavation missions. The number of Excavator depends on the number of players in the Squad. Bonus: complete the objective without excavators being destroyed. *Exterminate Exterminate requires players to kill 25 Corpus enemies within 7 minutes. Variants of this objective requires to kill only MOA or only Drones. Bonus: complete the objective with 4 minutes remaining. *Rescue Rescue mission requires to search and rescue a Solaris United team ambushed by Corpus units. First, players need to scout the ambush point to find 4 Solaris agents corpses that will lead to the location of the survivors. After the 4th corpses has been analyzed, Eudico will direct players to a prison vault nearby, which players need to hack and defend. There is a 5 minutes timer starting when finding the ambush point. Players need to start hacking the prison before the timer ends to not fail the mission. When defending the prison, Corpus units will occasionnally spawn Data key that players can pick up to speed up the hacking. Bonus: pick-up 3 data keys. *Spy Spy mission requires players to penetrate a secured area and hack a console pannel. Camera, security drones and Corpus units will trigger an alarm with a 60 seconds timer if players are spotted. The console must be hacked before the timer ends to not fail the objective. Bonus: complete the objective without rasing the alarm. Notes *Returning to Cetus/Fortuna, or leaving the Plains of Eidolon/Orb Vallis before the bounty is complete will cancel it. Players will have to go back to Konzu/Eudico to activate the bounty again. *While Bounties are designed such that each stage will have its own unique mission, it is occasionally possible for a Bounty to have the same mission type repeat in its stages. *Bounties are the only way to obtain the component blueprints for , and . *Prior to , Bounties gave Standing only once, and upon repetition rewarded only the items. The "completed" status is a leftover from that, and currently indicates whether it would count towards the Nightwave Act which requires completion of "different bounties". Trivia *Cetus Bounties are given by Konzu but directed by the Lotus. Fortuna Bounties, however, are solely organized and directed by the faction's leader, Eudico. *Thumbnails for Cetus Bounties mostly feature Excalibur, while Fortuna Bounties feature several other Warframes. Media Warframe - BOUNTIES EXPLAINED - Konzu "The Bounty Hunter" Warframe - GHOUL PURGE - New Konzu Bounty Patch History *Fixed a script error that could break various Drone escort missions (including Plague Star). *Fixed a script error that could break an bounty stage if the objective was destroyed right at the last moment. *Fixed Secondary and Bonus Bounty objectives pertaining the Host language for Clients. *Fixed filepath showing instead of "INSERT SHARD" text in Teralyst Bounty. Plains of Eidolon: Bounty Additions With the launch of Orb Vallis, we added Bounty Bonuses as a way to reward players who went above and beyond to complete their missions. It’s about time that new system was extended to Plains Bounties as well! All normal Plains of Eidolon Bounties have Bonus Objectives, meaning you will receive extra rewards for performing well: *Assassinate: Draw out the target within X minutes. *Caches: Complete within X minutes. *Capture: Complete without killing an enemy. *Defend the Area: Keep the control level above X%. *Exterminate: Complete within X minutes. *Hijack Drone: Keep drone health above X%. *Rescue: Keep rescue target health above X%. *Sabotage: Kill X enemies. *Armored Vault: Keep the Vault health above X%. General Changes: *Polished UI and Marker flow for Venus Ambush Bounties - namely markers match in-world and made text consistent with proper fictional names (Coildrive). Slightly adjusted console materials and placement for polish. *To keep in-line with existing limitations, the first Ghoul Bounty is restricted to Mastery Rank 1, and the other Ghoul Bounty is restricted to Mastery Rank 3. Fixes: *Fixed lingering explosion FX on failed Coildrive Ambush Bounty in the Orb Vallis. *Fixed missing Map boundary ring during Orb Vallis Excavation Bounty allowing the player to fail the mission without even realizing it until it's too late. *Fixed Coildrive sometimes not arriving to drop off Reinforcements in Orb Vallis Bounties. *Fixed an Orb Vallis progression stopper in the ‘Investigate The Bodies’ Bounty stage due to Solaris corpses not spawning. *Added a new Plains Assassinate Bounty Bonus Objective of ‘Draw out the target within one minute for bonus’. More bonuses to come after further testing. *Fixed invisible marker on the Vallis Defense Drone after the encounter starts. *Fixed hacked Plains Drones becoming non-responsive after being pushed by an Arson Eximus. *Konzu’s Eidolon Hunt now grants Ostron Standing! **1000 Ostron Standing per Eidolon Hunt: Teralyst **5000 Ostron Standing per Eidolon Hunt: Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ ;Orb Vallis Assassinate Bounty Changes: *Assassinate encounters are no longer global, they are now localized to a specific area within a radius. **The encounter can be abandoned by leaving the radius. *Changed bonus objective of the Corpus Assassinate Bounty on Vallis: the Bounty will now fail if enough Credits are not gathered before the timer runs out, and Tenno will earn a bonus for collecting enough Credits within a shorter amount of time. This Bounty didn’t have a failstate like others, so we tweaked the objective and bonus objective for consistency. *The timer now scales based on how many players are in the squad. **The less players there are the more time is granted to complete. *Assassinate target now scales based on how many players are in the squad. *Changed the cover evaluator for the Assassination targets in Orb Vallis Bounties so that they don’t run as far to find cover. ﻿ *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 1 progression stopper if players join-in-progress during the fishing stage. *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 2 progression stopper where a Director wouldn’t spawn. *You can now skip the Profit-Taker Bounty cutscenes. *Tweaks towards Eudico’s Profit-Taker Bounty transmissions. *Fixed ability to kill the Profit-Taker during Phase 3 of the Profit-Taker Bounty. *Fixed missing Transmissions for "Stealing Tech" Profit-Taker Bounty. *Fixed a script error when completing the ‘Prove Yourself’ Plains Bounty which would prevent new players from earning the Bounty reward. *Profit-Taker Orb Bounties introduced. *Added a "Bonus" reward sound for Vallis/Cetus Bounties and added "Bounty Stage Complete" sound. *Fixed Host migration resetting the Credit Count in Orb Vallis Assassinate Bounty stages. *Fixed Public matchmaking Bounty UI linegring on screen when entering the Orb Vallis. *Fixed non-functional play arrow in mission voting UI when joining a squad with a Bounty already selected. *Fixed no cases spawning during a "Resource Capture" phase of an Orb Vallis Bounty. *Fixed disarmed enemies not counting towards kill count in "Kill Enemy Type" Exterminate Bounty stages. *Fixed an inescapable possessed K-Drive when activating it while ‘checking the bodies’ during an Orb Vallis Bounty ‘Recovery’ phase. *Fixed Clients unable to see laser captivity wall in the ‘Rescue the Hostages’ phase of the ‘Courier Ambush’ Orb Vallis Bounty. *Tweaked audio delay to Eudico’s Bounty transmission. *Fixed Bounty UI refreshing/flickering if bounties update while in town. *Improved Bounty boards to gracefully refresh and have next set of Bounties all lined up and ready to go without having awkward downtime of "no bounties available, please check again uhh sometime". *Fixed inability to Capture a Corpus Base Camp in Orb Vallis due to the Defend timer never ending or the Eximus unit not respawning if the Bounty was previously abandoned. *Fixed Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty objective timer not resetting if multiple Recovery Bounties are completed in one session. *Fixed a script error when viewing a Bounty board with no active Bounties available. *Fixed inability to Capture a Corpus Camp in Orb Vallis due to no Datamass dropping if the last Bounty stage occurred in that Camp. *Fixed further inability to Capture a Corpus Camp in Orb Vallis due to Datamasses not spawning if an Eximus enemy didn't spawn at the Camp. *Fixed Client's inability to see the hackable console inside Orb Vallis Caches; which you can initiate to reveal more precise locations of other Caches! This console has an increased chance of appearing the more time passes in the Cache Bounty stage. *Fixed Clients getting booted from a squad if the Bounty is accepted after the Host chooses one. *Fixed lingering Bounty objective HUD in Orb Vallis. *Improved ability to pick up Data Keys that are in motion (i.e. rolling down a hill) in Orb Vallis Recovery Bounty stages. *Fixed Plains Bounties not allowing Cave stages to start if a player is too close, resulting in Bounty failure. *Fixed the Bounty board reward screen displaying incorrect quantities of certain rewards. *Increased specific AI spawns the correspond to the given Exterminate Bounty (i.e. more Corpus Drones will spawn when you have a ‘Kill 100 Corpus Drones Bounty). *Bounty completion UI now indicates that no Standing is gained from completed said Bounty if you are at your daily cap. *Fixed unnecessary quantity text in Bounty rewards UI (i.e. 100 x RUBEDO x 300). *Fixed overlapping ‘CASES CAPTURED’ and ‘CASES LOST’ UI text during Orb Vallis Capture Bounty. *Fixed the transmission playing for the start of a second Orb Vallis Bounty but the first objective never appearing after a Host migration occurs. *Fixed Bounty progression indicator not persisting throughout successfully completed Bounty missions. *Changed the Bounty reward HUD title to display the Bounty title instead of the redundant ‘BOUNTY REWARD’. *Tweaks and polish to Bounty transmission timing for Eudico. ﻿ *Fixed Bounty "more info" screen having text boxes that are too short and wrapping text, causing text overlap. *Fixed public matchmaking bounty UI remaining on screen when entering the Orb Vallis. *Fixed the End of Mission screen from returning to Fortuna from Orb Vallis not displaying the procured Solaris Standing from completed Bounty. *The Ambush Coildrive is now invincible from the start to prevent griefing or accidental kills. If damaged, it’s Shield will reduce but the Bounty will not fail. *Lowered the AI spawn count when playing a Drone Defense Bounty Solo. *Fixed Bonus Condition not being preserved when a Host migration occured. *Fixed Drone level not scaling to reflect the zone difficulty. *Fixed a script error when failing the Drone Bounty. *Fixed unlocalized Bonus Condition text. *Fixed a crash when searching for Agents in a Vallis Bounty. *Fixed the Credit Count resetting in the Assassinate stage of an Orb Vallis Bounty when a Host migration occurred. *Fixed Bounty objective’s sometimes displaying in the incorrect language. *Fixes towards Rescue Vallis Bounty breaking when a Host migration occurred during the Defense phase. *Fortuna Bounties introduced. *Bounty boards aesthetically changed across the board (Cetus). Hover to view, rick click to expand reward list. *Fixes towards inability to match-make when selecting a Ghoul Bounty. *Fixed erroneous Bounty matchmaking cases. This was triggered by selecting a Bounty, cancelling said Bounty and then selecting a different Bounty, upon which you would matchmake with the cancelled Bounty. *Increased the odds of Bounty objectives spawning in caves in the Plains of Eidolon. *''Hotdropped a fix for Plague Star Bounty rewarding the incorrect Relics.'' *Fixed Konzu’s Plague Star Bounty reward list indicating the incorrect Relic. NEO V7 is now the correct AXI L2. *Fixed Squad info panel displaying filepaths when accepting a Bounty. *Revenant part blueprints added to Cetus Bounty Board. *Replaced the Bounty Level 40-60 Relic with a Axi O3. This fixes Bounty Level 40-60 Rotation B having the same Lith V5 Relic as Level 10-30. *Tweaked how Assassination Targets spawn in Assassinate Bounties to fix recurring issues of failed Bounties due to the Target not spawning. The Bounty will now attempt to procure a spawn location for the Target for 30 seconds, and if it fails, the Bounty will successfully advance. Geometry and split-second timing play into factor here, and failing a Bounty due to unavoidable situations does not grant Konzu his early lunch! *When you complete a Bounty stage or Incursion, Reviving won't make you lose the Affinity that you earned before that checkpoint. To offer an example: **Old behavior: Earn 1000 Affinity, finish Bounty stage, earn another 500 Affinity, then die and Revive, you'll lose 10% of your total 1500 Affinity, so 150 Affinity lost. **New behavior: Earn 1000 Affinity, finish Bounty stage, earn another 500 XP, then die and Revive, you'll only lose 10% of the 500 Affinity since the 1000 Affinity that you earned before you finished the Bounty stage is already "saved". *Konzu’s Bounty board now displays an auto-refresh countdown timer when no Bounties are currently available (approx 1 minute of downtime between refresh). *Fixed Assassination Bounty stages not progressing when killing the Commander very quickly. *Tweaked the Bounty reward rotations to eliminate patterns of repeated rewards. **For clarification: This change does not affect what rewards you can get in a given Bounty run. This change made it so that we make sure you see all 3 reward rotations of those in a given 7.5 hour span (since each day is 2.5 hours). *Final stage of all Bounties now rewards an item from tier 1 or 2 (instead of tier 0,1, or 2). Ghoul Bounty Changes: *Ghoul Lore Fragments are simply way more likely to drop within Bounties now. *Ghoul Bounty tables have received new items including Nitain, Cetus Wisps, and Breath of the Eidolon! *Reduced the time between Bounty stages from 8 seconds to 4 seconds so you’re not waiting around for Lotus to tell you where to go next. *Bounties are now Mastery Rank tiered! In the current system, a player of any Mastery Rank could queue up and join any Bounty, even the highest level ones! In order to avoid a mismatch in experience, we've simply set each Bounty to have a default Mastery Rank. **Level 5-15: No Mastery lock **Level 10-30: Requires Mastery Rank 1 **Level 20-40: Requires Mastery Rank 2 **Level 30-50: Requires Mastery Rank 3 **Level 40-60: Requires Mastery Rank 5 *4 New Bounties: Ghoul Purge! **Ghoul threats have arrived! These recurring bounties feature the Ghoul monstrosities. Help defend Cetus and destroy the Ghouls.... but their destruction may not be permanent! Expect the Ghouls to re-emerge regularly. **Ghoul Purge will introduce new Grineer Ghoul Enemies and Variants *You can now replay Bounties for Standing! *Fixed a timing issue where Konzu's Bounties would not refresh properly. *Fixed an issue where the HUD wouldn't update when accepting bounties. *Fixed an issue where the 'Bounty Accepted' transmission wouldn't play when taking on a new Bounty. *Fixed an issue where you'd have to leave Cetus and return to see a new Day's bounties. *Focus Lenses are now rewarded less frequently as Tier 3 and 4 Bounty rewards. This also shuffled around some other Bounty reward frequencies to balance the mix. *Fixed not being able to Capture an enemy if you died attempting your first Capture during a Bounty. ;Bounty Changes: We have made ways to the way Bounties reward you! This new system is a take on the 'AABC' rotation system we have in endless missions, but applied to Bounties using the Common, Uncommon, and Rare rewards. *You now get a reward for every stage of the Bounty completed *The tier of rewards you get are determined by how many stages are in the bounty 3 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 4 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare 5 Stage Bounties: *First reward: Common *Second reward: Common or Uncommon *Third reward: Common, Uncommon *Fourth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare *Fifth reward: Common, Uncommon, or Rare Re-balanced the quantities of some of the rewards. Right now this only applies to select items. Plains of Eidolon specific reward quantities are untouched (i.e it could be possible to get 25 x Breath of the Eidolon in a single 5 Stage Bounty or 6 Cetus Wisps in a 5 Stage Bounty). *Credit Rewards have been halved. *Kuva rewards have been reduced. *Endo Rewards have been reduced. *Cetus Wisps are now Uncommon in various tables. *Cryotic and Oxium are now in various tables, replacing Void Traces in some cases. *Fixed the last stage of a failed Bounty restarting if a Host migration occurred. *Fixed the Bounty changing missions types if a Host Migration occurred while you were escorting the Drone. *Fixed Konzu’s Bounty reward board displaying the ‘NEW’ tag on Mods that you recently acquired. *Replaced the duplicate Gladiator's Resolve Mod with Gladiator's Might Mod in Bounty rewards. *'Sabotage Bounty' has been renamed to 'Prototype Sabotage'. *Increased the Cetus Standing reward for each Bounty tier. *Added Plastids, Circuits, Oxium and Cryotic as rewards for Bounties in the first two tiers. *Changed bounty reward tables: **Lower level bounties will have less stances, and more useful mods for new players. **Higher level bounties will offer Kuva and Void Traces. *Introduced. }} See also *Sorties, which feature a similar multi-stage mission mechanic. *Heists, bounties aimed to take down Orb Mothers. es:Contrato pt:Caçada de:Auftrag Category:Update 22 Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Plains of Eidolon